


O Último Presente

by MorwenEledwhen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorwenEledwhen/pseuds/MorwenEledwhen
Summary: A história acompanha as memórias de Thranduil a respeito de sua rainha, do momento em que se conheceram até o dia em que ela lhe deu seu último, e mais valioso, presente.
Relationships: Thranduil/Original Female Character





	1. Prólogo

Quando era novo, o rei ouvira outros elfos, mais antigos do que ele, comentarem sobre tal sentimento: a sensação de perder a noção do passar dos anos. A percepção de que apenas se existia, alheios ao que quer que fosse que acontecia no mundo ao redor que parecia perseguir os primogênitos de Ilúvatar.

  
Thranduil Oropherion cerrou os dedos sobre o parapeito de madeira de sua sacada. O lugar lhe oferecia a vista privilegiada da floresta que tanto lhe agradava. Dali, podia observar do alto o anoitecer frio que finalizava a tarde de inverno, banhando o cenário com sua luz dourada. Tudo havia ganhado o etéreo brilho do sol poente: as copas das árvores que se erguiam imponentes em sua vasta imensidão impenetrável, as montanhas distantes, perenes e enevoadas, bem como os cabelos claros do príncipe cruzava os portões da casa real, retornando de mais uma das missões que o rei havia lhe confiado nas perigosas fronteiras de Mirkwood.

  
“Quando foi que cresceu tanto, ion-nîn?”, ele se perguntou em voz baixa, observando o rapaz dar as últimas orientações aos soldados de seu grupo, antes de entrar no palácio em busca de seu merecido descanso. “Quando foi que se tornou adulto, Legolas”?

  
Ele observou o arqueiro sumir de seu campo de visão, concluindo que o sentimento que lhe tomava nada tinha a ver com a idade. Sabia bem porquê o tempo havia passado tão rápido...

  
A dor que sentia ao olhar para o filho era tamanha, tão grande quanto seu amor por ele, é verdade, que havia dificultado bastante o processo de criação do rapaz. Legolas tivera tutores que lhe ensinaram a dominar o arco, as facas, a história de seu povo e até mesmo como ser um príncipe. Enquanto isso, Thranduil se afundara no vinho e na amargura de quem se arrepende muito depois de seus feitos serem passíveis de remédio.

  
Comentava-se pela floresta que, embora tivesse a aparência idêntica ao pai, o príncipe havia herdado seu temperamento doce e afável de alguém do qual poucas pessoas se recordavam agora... A elfa que havia deixado para trás o bebê de olhos azuis como um último presente para o rei.

  
“Minha rainha...”, Thranduil murmurou como que para se mesmo. Sua rainha era como sempre a chamava em seus pensamentos, embora por causa de uma série de coincidências infelizes do destino o título nunca tivesse lhe cabido de fato.


	2. Floresta a Dentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ! Comecei essa história após ficar alguns meses em casa, reler a obra de Tolkien e pensar um pouco a respeito de alguns dos meus personagens preferidos...  
> Caso alguém - além de mim - ainda esteja interessado em ler fanfictions a respeito dos habitantes da Terra-Média em pleno 2020, deixo a minha contribuição. Boa leitura !

A trilha era uma pequena ramificação da estrada principal, com o chão de terra batida coberto por folhas secas. Naquele caminho estreito, o grupo liderado pelo príncipe apenas podia seguir em fila indiana, com o trotar lento dos cavalos levando-os cada vez mais para as profundezas escuras da floresta, onde o ar úmido e frio se condensava através das narinas dos animais.   
  
De sua posição à frente da fileira, Thranduil seguia calado, porém sempre atento. Já fazia muitos dias que estavam viajando, retornando da sempre perigosa região fronteiriça de Greenwoods. O lugar era uma encruzilhada de diversos caminhos, e tipos estranhos iam e vinham passavam por ali, nem sempre com boas intenções.  
Esses vagantes e mercenários, porém, eram os frequentadores menos perigosos das bordas da floresta. Havia várias e várias luas desde a última vez em que uma patrulha retornara às cavernas sem nenhum incidente desagradável, envolvendo orcs, para contar. Nessas ocasiões, agora cada vez mais frequentes, o pai o chamava em seu escritório pessoal e ambos discutiam por longos períodos sobre as medidas de proteção do reino.   
  
Oropher era um monarca habilidoso e sábio, e o príncipe sempre se surpreendia com o valor que dava aos conselhos de um jovem como ele. “Eu entendo de Eryn Lasgalen, de sua gente e de sua política,” o pai lhe dizia, quando questionado pelo primogênito. “E você entende da espada. Diga-me, então, onde meus soldados podem fazer maior diferença”.  
Era sabido que parte da inteligência do velho rei vinha do reconhecimento de suas limitações. Não era um grande guerreiro, por isso tais assuntos eram de responsabilidade do filho, que os tratava com todo o zelo que a situação pedia. Sempre havia sido assim, uma parceria inabalável entre o monarca e seu herdeiro, desde que Oropher saíra de Doriath levando seus filhos e um pequeno séquito, em direção à floresta sobre a qual pretendia reinar.   
  
_Thranduil se recordaria para sempre da primeira vez em que pusera os pés sobre a terra que havia feito dele um príncipe. O sol da manhã apenas ameaçava a despontar através do horizonte e seu pai havia disparado com seu cavalo na direção da mata fechada, levando consigo apenas um daqueles a quem nomearia conselheiro. Ele ficara para trás e seguira em um trote lento com o restante da comitiva. Quando começaram a se aprofundar na mata e o ar ficou escuro, quase como se fosse noite novamente, viu se aproximar de seu corcel uma das elfas que acompanhava o grupo em sua retaguarda.  
  
“Meu senhor...”, ela disse quando Thranduil fez seu animal parar. “É a senhora Amarïe, ela tem medo do escuro”.   
  
Ele desviou os olhos na direção da irmã, que na época era apenas uma coisinha pequena com grandes olhos verdes e infantis. De mãos dadas com sua dama de companhia, Amarïe tinha a cabeça baixa, suas feições encobertas pela cascata de finos fios loiros. Provavelmente, as outras elfas haviam lhe dito que o irmão lhe daria uma bronca se fosse incomodado, mas a futura princesa deveria saber melhor: Thranduil jamais conseguira negar à pequena um único capricho que fosse.   
  
“Quer cavalgar comigo?”, ele perguntou e Amarïe quase que imediatamente voltou o rosto para ele, seus olhos se iluminando. “Podemos ir tão rápido quanto foi o ada... O que acha”? Ela assentiu, e Thranduil fez um gesto para que um soldado próximo erguesse a irmã e a ajudasse a se posicionar em sua frente sobre o cavalo. Logo que estavam prontos, ele também fez o animal disparar por entre os galhos corpulentos das árvores. Amarïe parecia estar se divertindo, olhando as coisas que o irmão lhe apontava, quando comentou: “O ada disse que vamos morar em cavernas...”, murmurava. Thranduil se recordou então do quanto ela realmente detestava a escuridão. “_

_Sim, cavernas.”, ele concordou. “Cavernas lindamente esculpidas, só para nós. Brilharão com a luz de milhares de pedras preciosas, e você nem vai sentir falta do sol. Ouvi o ada dizer que terá um quarto só seu, com paredes de gemas tão verdes quanto seus olhos...”_

_  
“E você vai ser um príncipe?”, perguntou com sua voz fina._

_  
“Sim...”, Thranduil respondeu, embora essa parte ainda o deixasse um pouco nervoso por conta da responsabilidade._

_  
Entretanto, ele só precisou distrair a jovem senhora por curtos minutos, pois logo estavam na clareira onde Oropher havia parado com seu futuro general. O monarca tinha porte altivo, de cabelos claros como a maioria dos sindar, embora os seus fossem um pouco mais revoltos do que o habitual. Thranduil percebeu o sorriso que faiscava em seu rosto, e a forma como os olhou com orgulho, ao percebê-los próximos._

_  
“Bem-vindos, filhos meus.”, ele disse e sua voz já soava imponente, como a de um verdadeiro rei. “Esta é a terra em que nosso povo prosperará”._

_  
_As palavras de Oropher ecoaram nos ouvidos do príncipe e foram verdade por muitos séculos. Eryn Lasgalen, porém, não estava imune à sombra que se apossava de Arda nos últimos anos. Logo o mal conseguiu trilhar seu caminho por entre as árvores e chegou o tempo dos guerreiros e das vigílias.

  
Thranduil crescera rápido demais em seu novo reino e logo havia deixado de ser o jovem elfo que cavalgava com a irmã mais nova a tiracolo para se tornar o formidável espadachim e estrategista que agora era, protetor do povo da floresta.

  
As lembranças sempre haviam tido o poder distrai-lo e, agora se via obrigado a parar seu cavalo, bem como erguer a mão em sinal para que toda tropa fizesse o mesmo. Não foi capaz de impedir a raiva de se apossar de suas feições: a sua frente estava uma cena que arrepiava até o último de seus fios de cabelo.

  
A Vila do Norte dos elfos silvestres era um recanto agradável e havia servido de abrigo para a comitiva do príncipe há poucas semanas, quando o grupo passara por ali indo em direção a seu destino nas fronteiras. O povo gentil que vivia ali dera aos soldados suas bênçãos e bons votos e garantira a Thranduil que permaneceriam em seu aguardo quando retornassem, com lareiras aquecidas e camas confortáveis para que descansassem. Agora isso não seria possível.

  
O que restava das casas delicadas eram ruínas chamuscadas, e nem mesmo os talans em árvores haviam sido poupados. Em meio a fumaça sufocante, o silencia imperava naquele lugar marcado pela destruição. Até mesmo os pássaros se calaram em sinal de respeito.

  
“Malditos...”, Thranduil murmurou, travando os dentes em um misto de tristeza e ódio. Num movimento rápido, desmontou e seguiu a pé para o meio dos escombros, com a espada em mãos.

  
“Espere, alteza!”, seus soldados pediram em vão ao perceber o nível de consternação do príncipe. Se buscava algum sobrevivente improvável ou os algozes, para que neles pudesse descontar sua ira, os elfos não saberiam dizer.

  
Logo acabaram seguindo no encalço de seu senhor, mas a busca que Thranduil empreendia lhes parecia uma tarefa pouco infrutífera. Nada mais vivia na Vila do Norte, ou no que sobrara dela, mas o loiro filho de Oropher seguia revirando os escombros, incansável e perturbado pela culpa de um líder que vê seu povo massacrado.

  
Horas se passaram e o sol abaixava no céu, de forma que até mesmo ele começava admitir a derrota: o lugar não seria seguro para seu grupo após o anoitecer. Restava-lhe dar um funeral digno aos filhos da floresta que haviam perecido ali. Pediu aos soldados que cavassem valas e se pôs ele mesmo a buscar madeira boa o bastante para a construção de um simples memorial.

  
Perto dali uma velha faia tombara em meio à confusão, mas seu tronco não parecia carbonizado. Thranduil partiu um pedaço com sua espada e assustou-se com o que quase fizera: embaixo daquela pesada árvore estava uma elleth ainda viva!

  
“Orodreth.... Maedhros... Rápido!”, ele chamou seus companheiros que eram versados na arte da cura e apressou-se a levantá-la do chão, com cuidado. A elfa estava desacordada e assim permaneceu, com o rosto de feições delicadas, emolduradas por cabelos castanhos, estranhamente em paz. Talvez pensasse que estava indo ao encontro de Mandos quando fechou os olhos, mas o príncipe era capaz de sentir a vida ainda pulsando no corpo pequeno, lutando para ali permanecer, apesar das grandes manchas de sangue sujando a túnica verde-escura que vestia.

  
Depositou-a próximo aos curadores, que já se preparavam para a ação. Após um breve exame, olhando para Thranduil, cautelosos.

  
“Respira com dificuldade porque quebrou algumas costelas. Além disso, perdeu muito sangue, provavelmente pelo abdome e quadril,” falou Orodreth, apontando os grandes hematomas que adornavam a pele delicada agora exposta. “Terá sorte se sobreviver à noite, que dirá se conseguir chegar ao palácio”.

  
“Faça o que puder...”, Thranduil instruiu, observando-os voltar ao trabalho com bandagens e emplastros de ervas.

***

Anoiteceu rapidamente e o grupo se movera apenas para alguns metros a diante do que havia sido a Vila do Norte. Maedhros dissera ao príncipe que uma cavalgada no estado em que a elfa se encontrava seria certamente fatal, mas como não podiam permanecer em um lugar já tomado pelo inimigo, seguiram a pé por um curto período.

  
As estrelas brilhavam no céu da noite sem nuvens, mas o sono ainda não havia visitado Thranduil. Desistindo de seu descanso, aproximou-se do elfo que estava em guarda:

  
“Por que não dorme um pouco, Calen?”, sugeriu. “Eu vigio nosso acampamento e também a sobrevivente.”, falou, gesticulando com a cabeça na direção da figura adormecida.

“Tem certeza, alteza”?

  
Thranduil assentiu. “Os sonhos não vão me agraciar essa noite, mellon nîn. Tenho muito no que pensar. Descanse você. A estrada até as cavernas parecerá mais comprida do que o normal amanhã”.

  
O elfo ainda insistiu mais uma vez, porém acabou por pedir licença e seguir os conselhos do príncipe. Thranduil se acomodou com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, mais próximo da elfa que havia socorrido. De olhos bem abertos, vasculhou por várias horas a noite à procura de um perigo que, graças ao bom Ilúvatar, não veio. Após algum tempo somente se pôs a pedir com todas as suas forças para que ela sobrevivesse, dessa forma se sentiria menos falho em seus deveres de protetor.


	3. As Cavernas

Abriu os olhos para um lugar desconhecido. Tinha certeza de que estava na floresta, o cheiro das árvores e da terra sempre úmida não permitia que se enganasse, mas não havia como saber em qual parte. Podia ver a luz fraca de uma fogueira, acompanhada de sua característica fumaça, mas não conseguia distinguir as figuras ao seu redor, que se pareciam apenas com borrões sem rosto ou nome. Seu corpo dolorido era uma lembrança distante do que havia acontecido da última vez em que estivera consciente.

Subitamente, as preocupações a respeito do incidente vieram perturbá-la. “Elbereth!”, quis clamar. Mas se apenas respirar era dolorido, não conseguiria gritar à senhora das estrelas em busca de auxílio.

“Alteza! Ela está acordando!”, ouviu uma voz límpida, porém urgente, dizer em algum lugar próximo a ela.

“Alteza?”, ela se perguntou. Tinha então a nítida sensação de algo estava muito errado, embora não pudesse ainda processar o que era. Logo, tudo ficou escuro novamente.

***

A jornada do dia seguinte foi tão lenta quanto Thranduil havia previsto. O grupo partira logo ao raiar da aurora, após Orodreth afirmar que a elfa estava estável o suficiente para uma cavalgada. Na noite anterior ela havia se remexido um pouco e tentado abrir os olhos, mas não se mantivera acordada por muito tempo: as ervas que Maedhros administrara eram fortes demais para permitir tal coisa. Quando o príncipe se aproximou, ela já estava inconsciente novamente.

Fora colocada no cavalo com um dos soldados, e Thranduil havia reassumido sua posição de líder na frente da tropa. A última parte do percurso da fronteira norte até as cavernas era a mais acidentada e, embora fosse menos provável que encontrassem ali algum dos perigos das profundezas da mata, exigia cuidado dos cavaleiros, que seguiam atentos e silenciosos, ainda com as imagens da destruição da Vila assombrando suas mentes inquietas.

O sol já ia bem alto no céu quando o príncipe foi agraciado com a imagem sempre acalentadora dos portões de sua casa. Os vigias, dotados de visão aguçada, enxergaram o grupo e fizeram soar trombetas de notas claras, porém poderosas, para avisar ao reino da chegada. Lentamente, o aço que dividia o palácio da floresta foi afastado. A comitiva cruzou tais portões com as armaduras prateadas cintilando sobre a luz do meio dia como uma dúzia de relâmpagos no céu noturno. O príncipe fez um meio de cabeça para os guardas, que o cumprimentaram respeitosamente de volta.

Os halls de Oropher tinham sido construídos no interior de um complexo sistema de cavernas para relembrar o velho rei de seu antigo lar em Doriath. O primeiro salão, onde o grupo estava agora, era um espaço muito grande e com pé direito alto. Dali surgiam os corredores que comunicavam os recintos administrativos do palácio às câmaras privativas da família real.

Thranduil desmontou e entregou as rédeas do corcel a um dos cavalariços que o aguardavam, também tirou o elmo, ficando grato pela penumbra fresca do palácio.

“Que todos tirem seus dias merecidos de descanso.”, disse o príncipe, pensando o quanto ele mesmo estava necessitado de tal coisa, após a noite que passara praticamente em claro. “Peço apenas que antes deixem nossa sobrevivente com alguém na ala dos curadores. Ela ainda precisa de cuidados”.

Os soldados assentiram e então ele se afastou em direção à escada de muitos degraus entalhados com padrões de folhagens, o último obstáculo que havia para que finalmente chegasse nos salões que chamava de casa.

Amarïe o esperava próxima a uma lareira crepitante, com vinho forte e água para que se lavasse. Nos últimos séculos a princesa de Eryn Lasgalen se tornara uma bela e esguia elfa, com cabelos loiros e ondulados que avançavam por suas costas. Preservara seus grandes olhos de menina curiosa, e Thranduil sempre achava que havia algo cintilante em sua imagem, como se carregasse uma estrela consigo. A esposa de Oropher não sobrevivera ao parto da filha mais nova, e desde então Amarïe se tornara a alegria de seu pai e de seu irmão, enfeitando o reino com sua espontaneidade e alegria.

“Gwador!”, ela atravessou a sala em passos rápidos e lançou seus braços ao redor do príncipe, sem se importar com a pesada armadura ainda repleta de vestígios da viagem pela floresta. Thranduil deixou-se ser acolhido pelo abraço da irmã por alguns instantes. Todo o cansaço que sentia sempre se desfazia rapidamente quando chegava em casa e encontrava sua família. Hoje, porém, havia mais do que apenas exaustão perturbando o coração do espadachim loiro: ainda estavam presentes as indagações angustiantes a respeito do que acontecera na Vila do Norte.

“Amarïe,” ele disse, assim que ela julgou que o abraço já havia durado por tempo suficiente para matar as saudades.

“Onde está o ada... preciso conversar com ele”.

“Foi chamado para uma reunião de urgência em Imladris, há umas duas semanas. Tenho gerenciado a casa desde então, aguardando seu retorno. Há algo de errado?". Suas sobrancelhas se franziram sobre os olhos esverdeados. Apesar de nova, a princesa havia desenvolvido, assim como o irmão, um grande senso de responsabilidade a respeito do reino.

“Nada que requeira nossa ação imediata, sendo assim pode esperar.”, esclareceu, oferendo a ela um sorriso encorajador. “Podemos conversar mais após eu tirar a armadura, com sua licença, irmã”.

Estranhamente quieta, Amarïe observou Thranduil se afastar com um ar taciturno no rosto que fazia com que se assemelhasse a Oropher. Sempre que algo roubava a paz do príncipe, sua autoconfiança – sempre um pouco exagerada, na opinião da irmã – era substituída por silêncio e reflexão. Mal poderia saber a princesa o quanto essas duas palavras se tornariam presentes na vida do irmão nos anos que se seguiriam.

***

Quando retomou consciência pela segunda vez, estava sobre um leito macio em algum lugar iluminado por aberturas quadradas em uma ampla parede de pedra. Se forçasse um pouco os olhos poderia definir qual paisagem havia além daquelas janelas, mas achava que não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Estava sonolenta.

O ar ao seu redor era menos denso do que o da floresta e também era perfumado: cânfora, lavanda e algo mais... eucalipto, talvez... Eram ervas de cura, ela sabia, mas não tinha a menor ideia de quem cuidava de seus ferimentos. Fosse quem fosse, sabia bem do que estava fazendo, já não sentia mais tanta dor.

Percebia algumas mulheres de cabelos prateados como a lua pairando ao redor de sua cama. Em seu delírio, pareciam quase que surreais e conversavam apressadas entre si quando uma dela percebeu seu olhar sobre ela.

“Descanse agora... tenha certeza de que está segura...”. falou em um tom que deveria julgar acalentador, aproximando alguns tecidos fortemente aromáticos de suas narinas. A elfa, entretanto, não estava em posição de ter certeza de coisa alguma, nem mesmo de alegações ditas com tanta certeza.

***

“Destruída... completamente?”, Amarïe indagou, finalmente compreendendo o motivo da tamanha consternação de Thranduil. Ela e o príncipe haviam se acomodado na grande mesa de refeições, demasiado exagerada apenas para os dois irmãos. Sem necessidade de muita formalidade, já que estavam sozinhos, a princesa se sentara ao lado do futuro rei, que ocupara um dos lugares da cabeceira, de forma que as sombras da lareira projetavam-se sobre seu rosto, como reflexos daquelas que trazia dentro de si, ao pensar nas cenas que vira na Vila.

“Completamente...”, ele assentiu em concordância, enquanto umedecia os lábios secos com um pouco do vinho que a irmã lhe servira. “Casas, celeiros e salões, queimados até as raízes, assim como as árvores. Não apenas guerreiros mortos, mas mulheres e crianças também.”

Ela observou enquanto o príncipe descansava a testa sobre uma das mãos. “Desde quando há tamanha vileza neste mundo?”, a princesa se perguntou em voz baixa, como se refletisse sobre o assunto no momento de silêncio que Thranduil fizera, perdido em suas próprias divagações.

“Desde quando...”, ele repetiu, no mesmo tom de voz da irmã. Terminou sua taça de silêncio ainda sem interromper o fluxo de seus pensamentos com palavras.

“E qual será sua atitude a respeito deste ataque?”, Amarïe indagou. “Ada não está aqui, e pode ser que leve semanas para retornar. A história chegará até o povo e algo precisará ser feito... Eu quero que algo seja feito, e você também”.

“Não desejo deixar que crueldade passe impune enquanto Eryn Lasgalen está sob minha guarda,” afirmou. “Minha vontade é marchar contra aquela fortaleza maldita de Dol Guldur ou rumo a qualquer outro que seja o ninho desses orcs repulsivos...”, falou, com os dentes trincados e as mãos cerradas com tanta força que até os nós de seus dedos se tornaram alvos.

Amarïe inclinou o corpo para descansar sobre o grande espaldar de sua cadeira, suas madeixas finas e brilhantes acompanharam seus movimentos e atraíram a atenção de Thranduil para ela. “Irmão...”, ela começou, em seu tom de voz pacificador e coberto de razão. “Tenho certeza absoluta de que essa também seria a vontade de nosso pai, entretanto, acho que precisaríamos de duas ou três vezes o número de soldados de que dispomos para ter sucesso nessa empreitada”.

“O que me sugere, então”?

“Diplomacia.”, ela respondeu e já pôde ver algo de indignação surgir no rosto do príncipe. Thranduil era tão avesso ao som da palavra diplomacia como era a praticá-la. “Chame até aqui o senhor protetor do norte e escute o que ele tem a dizer... Se precisa de mais soldados, ou recursos, coisas assim. Pode ser que, a longo prazo, tenha mais sucesso do que em sua empreitada heróica”.

O príncipe a estudou com os olhos verdes faiscando a luz refletida do fogo. “Ada sempre diz que entendo da espada, e ele da política...”

“Mas talvez a política seja uma habilidade útil para um futuro rei aprender, e usar,” a irmã devolveu, retribuindo-lhe também o olhar.

“Talvez então, você devesse ser futura rainha...”, Thranduil não parecia disposto a se dar por vencido.

“Não diga bobagens!”, a princesa o censurou em voz alta. “Apenas escute meu conselho e aceite o caminho mais lógico... e arrume qualquer outra coisa na qual você possa descontar sua raiva pelo que viu na Vila do Norte”.

Thranduil suspirou, também entregando as costas ao descanso oferecido pelo confortável encosto da cadeira. “Que seja então,” falou. “Mandarei chamar o protetor do norte, embora sua presença não vá me reconfortar tanto quanto sentir o punho de minha espada sobre os dedos”.

Amarïe pareceu satisfeita, ou ao menos aliviada de não precisar de preocupar com um ataque em grande escala nos próximos dias.

“Preciso de um favor seu, irmã...”, ele recomeçou a dizer. “Há na ala dos curadores uma elfa... a única sobrevivente do ataque. Não achávamos nem que fosse sobreviver à noite, mas chegou até o palácio sob a bênção de Ilúvatar. Se vou me manter ocupado pelos próximos dias, gostaria que verificasse como ela está, e garantisse para que tenha tudo o que precisar. Quando estiver melhor devo conversar com ela, quero ouvir o que tiver para me contar a respeito do ataque”.


End file.
